wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Channel Weebley
Wiki Channel Weebley is a gossip blog series that delivers all of the juciest tidbits and information from Wiki Channel, Wiki stars, Wiki Records, and anything Wiki related! Check out the issue of Wiki Channel Weebley below! Weebley Issues *'We've Got the Update You've Been Waiting For!' - 7/31/16 *'Drastical Ackerman Agent changes, Charles Carrico leaving Wiki Channel, Trails cancellation and Peyton Borough's girlfriend! - '''7/23/16 *'WIKI CHANNEL WEEBLEY - Two Series Coming to an End, The First Ever Wiki Channel Sequel, And More!' - 1/24/16 *'Sleight of Hand: Pre-Show, Deets on NCFA, and Lisha Jane's NEW ALBUM!' -10/23/15 *'An October Special!' *'Sunset Mermaid Splashes on WC, Life with Twins is back!, Wiki Channel has a huge STORM coming, and Much more!!!' - 9/8/15 *'Carly Shu Talks With Love, See What Stars Could Handle Ackerman, and Learn What We Just Found Out!' - 8/10/15 *'Head To The Beach With Trulia, Katy Young's Newest Music, Wiki Channel's New Series, And More!' - 8/7/15 *'What Happened Last Night? - 8/2/15''' *'Watch Your DubStep-Dad, #FashionForward, Marley Michele's New Movie, And More!' - 7/19/15 *'The Newest Wiki Channel Premieres, Upcoming Events, Upfront Fashion, and More!' - 6/17/15 *'Lucas Jenkins' New Album, Trouble on the Beach, Temple Run Cast Revealed, And More! '- 5/17/15 *'Emma & Johnny Rocket Into the 21st Century, Guess Star Weekend, And More!' - 4/22/15 *'Peyton Borough Leaving Wiki Channel?!, DubStep-Dad Cancelled?, and Programming Recap!' - 4/21/15 *'KC gets CeeLo, Kelly Opens Up and L&L Soundtrack?!' - 4/5/15 *'Algebra Sucks So Will Not Suck! Girl Group Got Game?' - 3/25/15 *[[User blog:Silly1!/Wiki Channel Weebley: February is a HUGE month for Wiki Channel!|'February is a HUGE month for Wiki Channel!']] - 2/25/15 * Valentine's Day, Jolivia and Avia, Abby Williams' New Boyfriend?, And More! '''- 2/13/15 *Shelly Hair Surprises, Mi'Andre Exclusives, Gold vs. Lloyd, and more in a SUPER BOWL sized Weebley!' * 'James in New York?, Tristan's leaving LWT, and Lisha Jane's album prep! '-' 1/29/15 *Anniversaries, Breaks,Situations, & an Ashley '-' 1/18/15 *Wiki Channel Stars- Where Are They Now?, Recent Releases, and More!' - 1/15/15 *'Percilla Gold SLAMS Marley Michele, Life with Twins OVER?!, and Ladies in red!' - 1/12/15 *'Pretty Geeky Review; is Julia Harkens on the rise to success?, Spencer Raye live?!, and MORE!' - 1/7/15 *'Decking the Holidays with Weebley!' - 12/27/14 *'High School Story of Love, Creative Costumes, and More!' - 11/9/14 *'Replay Recap; ZAYN premiere, Super new spy series, and more!' - 10/27/14 *'KC Love Triangle, All About You(and Luke), Me'Andre, and More!' - 10/24/14 *'East Meets West Meets Weebley, New Mystery Show, and More!' - 10/13/14 *'Casey Fox is in the middle of TAKING OVER!' - 10/13/14 *'Lisha Jane gets "Clevver", and Not So Good Girl!' - 9/29/14 *'These Acting Cuties!' - 9/13/14 *'Shipping, Rumors, and Music' - 8/7/14 *'Seasonal Styles, Selfies, and Shipping Strife '- 8/2/14 *'Do You Believe In Rumors?' - 7/23/14 *'Olivia Staton, Fangirling, and We Choose What?' - 7/18/14 *'All The Scoop on Wiki Channel Movies' - 7/14/14 *'Albums, Pilots, & Tremine Feels' - 7/8/14 *'Big Stars!' - 06/19/14 *'A Day with Spencer Raye, Olivia Staton's Movie, and MORE!' - 06/13/14 *'Guides to Music Artists (Groups Edition)' - 06/10/14 *'All New Series, New Music, and More!' - 6/04/14 *'Blonde EP Coverage, New Wiki Channel Cuties, and More!' - 05/07/14 *'Mid-March Madness' - 03/07/14 *'Chesney Ramirez Interview and More!' - 02/23/14 *'BEE My Valentine Highlights!' - 02/16/14 *'Issue 1' - 01/18/14 Weebley Fun Facts *An interview with Lisha Jane is coming soon. *Wiki Channel Weebley had their first celebrity interview with Tristan Conti in 'issue 1. *Wiki Channel Weebley first issue released on January 18, 2014. Requests '''Here is where you can make requests for things you want to see next in the Weebley! Any user who enjoys writing Weebleys and wants to take up the challenge can take a request! *A Weebley written in a Wiki Channel actor's point of view. A day in their life kind of thing. - Jessie1010 *A Weebley that recaps on all the pilots Wiki Channel just picked up. - Jessie1010 *A Chatter edition Weebley that focuses on all the hot new chits! - Jessie1010 *More gossip about Wiki Channel actors! - Jessie1010 *New Music! - Silly1! *More interviews with Wiki Channel Stars! - Silly1! *Something about people's new songs (ex:Jessia willow's new singles). -Junatina *An actor answering fan questions! - Heatherblast9 *An Interactive version of Weebly - Tatertat *A throwback weebly (ex:Jasmine Byran before Wiki Channel)! - Heatherblast9 Category:Wiki Channel Category:Wiki Channel Weebley